Gametime
by Mrfipp
Summary: In which Ruby brings something home, and Weiss has issues.


Fipp: An idea that came to me after seeing several RWBY/GTA pictures.

**Gametime**

"I hate it."

"Oh come on! It's just the start screen!"

"I already hate it."

Ruby pouted. "Oh come on, Weiss, it won't be as bad as last time!"

Weiss shot Ruby a sharp glance. "That stupid space-zombie one wasn't worth my time."

"Just because you couldn't figure out how to work the door, didn't mean-"

Weiss groaned. "Please don't talk about that."

Ruby rolled her eyes, and looked back to the TV screen.

000

It had started a few weeks ago, when the students of Beacon were awarded a three day weekend. On a whim, Ruby and Yang had decided to visit their father for the short holiday. They bid their farewells to their friends on Thursday evening, before retuning on Sunday night. With them they had brought stories of their trip, of meeting old friends, of their father, varying articles of clothing, and...

"What is that?" Weiss skeptical asked, pointing to the clunky black and white box Ruby was holding.

Ruby beamed, holding the box up. "This, Weiss, is my XstationU!"

"...What?"

"It plays video games," Yang answered, turning on a holographic screen of the TV they had brought with them as well. "Ever play any as a kid?"

Weiss only stared.

"Not even a wakka wakka wakka?"

"What does that even mean?"

"I bet you had a very sad childhood."

The glare became hard. "For the last time Yang, I-"

"So, Ruby," Blake said, stepping between Yang and Weiss. "What did you bring this here for?"

Ruby looked up from the mess of wires that had appeared. "Well, when we were visiting Dad, Yang and I ended up staying until like three in the morning playing video games. I got it for my birthday a few years ago, and we'd always had fun with it. So, we decided to bring it back to Beacon with us. No reason to just let it get all dusty in my room."

"Are you kidding me?" Weiss asked, stepping to the console. "We are students at one of the most advance and prestigious scho-"

"Are you going on a rant? Yang asked, rolling her eyes. "I hate it when you go on rants. Because if you're going to say stuff like video games are for kids, and how it will get in the way of our studies, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, Yang played this as much as me, and she always did better with her grades than me." Ruby turned on the screen, the holographic image flaring up. She played with the panel for a moment, readjusting the size if the screen until it was large enough. "And with you around, I'll never get to dragged into them, because I know you'll drag me out of them." She smiled. "Everything works out fine."

Frowning, Weiss looked to Blake. "And what are your opinions?"

Blake looked down at the console, keeled down, and pressed a button on the XstationU. A small circle on the front, which had previously been dark, suddenly glowed with a soft green light.

"It might be fun," she said, looking back to Weiss.

Weiss groaned, and then left the room.

000

Since then, Ruby had made sure to make the best use of her time. She always made sure to study, to attend classes, to get outside and enjoy the sun, but she would usually dedicate an hour or so to her games, and maybe a few on the weekends.

Though, she was rarely alone when she did. Ever since she got her XstationU, she always found it boring, and a bit lonely to play by herself, so she always made she to play with a friend. She was very happy to hear that her teammates, as well as JNPR, would have been happy to play along with her.

She was pleasantly surprised that Ren like more actiony games. Those were her favorite kind of game, she she could just throw a character against waves of enemies, only to hack them into little bits. Ren usually didn't talk, Ruby did most of that, excited about what was happening on the screen, but it was still fun.

Pyrrha really hadn't played games that much, but she was willing to give it a shot. She really took to some of the sporting games, though Ruby never was able to really figure out what was going on, or where the ball was going, or what the difference between a quarterback and a first baseman was. One was golf, that was certain.

Nora loved horror games, sadly for her. Anything with monsters and darkness and horrible scary things would send Nora into uncontrollable laughter, even it would occasionally make Ruby hide under her cloak, clutching her puppy dog pillow to her for protection. Nora seemed to take too much pleasure in going "boo".

With Jaune, she liked playing an open-world game made entirely out of blocks. It was rather nice to play at a leisurely pace, just digging mines, building houses, setting forests on fire on accident. They had actually made a very impressive city consisting of the most random structures ever. The giant glass wolf was defiantly her favorite.

Yang as usually up for anything, so long as it had co-op, or something that let her and Ruby play against each other. She always loved the competitive edge those games had, and the one-on-one matches were a way they hand bonded. Though, she really didn't like it when they played some of those party games, they usually ended badly...

Blake overall didn't have any particular tastes. Like Yang, she was up for anything, but she always paid attention to the stories. Even if it played terribly, Blake would love it if it had a good story behind it. She would always analyze it, take apart the details of the plot, tell her if it was good or bad. Talking about the games' stories were always fun.

Then there was Weiss...

Ruby had tried a number of games for them to play together, but Weiss never really seemed to enjoy any of them, let alone give them a chance. She would either dismiss them as beings wastes of time and brain cells, or play for fifteen minutes before just tossing the controller aside and leaving the room. All the failure and rejection was not something Ruby had appreciated, and she found herself driven to find something, at least one thing, that Weiss and her could enjoy together.

If she had been a little more froward-thinking, she would have seen that this game was a very bad choice.

"You just shot someone," Weiss said in a bored tone of voice.

"That's kind of the point," Ruby said, rather excited.

"The point of this game is to gun down innocent civilians?"

"Well, not, you're supposed to shoot at the cops."

"Yeah, that's much better."

Rolling her eyes, Ruby looked back to the screen, currently a split-screen to allowed multi-player. One her half of the screen, she moved her character next to Weiss' character, and paused the game.

"Okay, how about we do a mission?"

Weiss gave an apathetic sigh. "Fine, whatever, let's just get this over."

After several moments of button tapping, Ruby smiled as the mission she had selected began. "Okay! I got it!"

"What are we supposed to do here?"

"We're supposed to go down to the docks, and blow up some shipments of dust."

"..."

"Yeah, they're being imported from the country's biggest dust producers."

Ruby didn't notice Weiss' hard glare. "Is that so?"

Happily nodding, Ruby remained oblivious. "Yeah, apparently he's supposed to be some sort of crime lord. The Hagel Dust Company is-" She turned back to Weiss and saw the rather less-than-pleasant expression. "You okay?"

"..."

Realization dawned, and she nervously giggled. "Oh. Yeah, I heard that this was supposed to be some sort of parody on-"

"Let's just get this over with." Weiss angrily turned back to the screen. "I'll drive."

"What! But I-!"

"You're terrible. You keep crashing into everything, and wedging us between buildings. I actually want to get there are be done with this. Then, we never speak of this again, and you never drag me into this nonsense again."

Reluctantly, Ruby agreed, and got into a car with Weiss, driving off to where the mission was.

"I cannot honestly understand why this appeals so much to you Ruby," Weiss continued. "This is overly violent, it encourages you to go on massacre, there's also drug use and I won't even begin with the language!"

"I get it Weiss, you don't like it," Ruby mumbled, any sense of fun vanishing.

"Honestly, this whole thing is just-" Weiss then abruptly stopped, and pulled the car to a halt.

"Uh, Weiss? You okay?" Weiss made no reply to Ruby's query, instead, she only stared at the screen. Looking at Weiss' half herself, Ruby saw that Weiss was slowly moving the camera so that it was following an NPC that was walking just outside the car. She really didn't see anything too odd about it, just an NPC that she'd seen numerous time; an older man with white hair.. She really couldn't figure out Weiss would-

That was when Weiss pulled the car back, and slammed the white-haired man into the wall. She pulled back, and immediately crashed into him again. When the car pulled away again, the body lifelessly flopped to the ground.

"Uh, Weiss," Ruby said, trying to get her friend's attention, but was sadly ignored as Weiss backed the car over the body, and burned out over it. When the body flung from under the screeching tire, and down the street, Weiss immediately tore down the street, her previous careful driving gone, now replaced with aggressive recklessness.

"You okay Weiss?" Ruby tried, cautiously, trying to get some sort of response, but she was unable to even get a glare in her direction. She only stared at the screen, a determined scowl, marked her face, her eyes never bothering to look away from it.

Eventually, they reached their destination, the docks, and Ruby was going to suggest getting out of the car, sneaking around as to collect what ammo they could before they began their assault.

Weiss however took the initiative to simply crash their car into the first set of goons she saw, jump out of the flying vehicle, and then gun down everything she saw. Ruby had died in the explosion of the car as it hit a wall.

As the match wore on, Ruby found herself being killed a number of more times, usually as a result of getting caught in Weiss' crossfire as she shot at everything that came into her view. All her complaints about team-killing went ignored, and after a while she began to think that was for the best; the scowl had turned angry, very angry, she began to grind her teeth, and her hands gripped the controller so tight that Ruby was honestly worried she would snap it in half.

However, the worry doubled once Weiss found a rocket launcher and proceeded to destroy the actual dust shipping containers, and she was certain that she could hear Weiss muttering things to herself.

"_All I wanted was a puppy..."_

"_How is an A- adequate?"_

"_At least come to my recitals..."_

"_I'll wear my hair however I want..."_

The muttering started to become louder, somehow more angry and bitter, and Ruby found herself scooting further away from Weiss. She was also maybe a little afraid.

After ten minutes of trying to stay out of Weiss' rampage, and failing, the final shipment of Dust was destroyed, with the help of a very expensive looking car that Weiss had somehow acquired, and blew up with a grenade.

Weiss then jumped up, threw the controller to the ground and shouted.

"FUCK YOU!" The scream was loud, loud enough that Ruby was certain every dorm on the floor heard it, loud enough to cause her to fall back, and hide under her cape. Even though she had become increasingly angry as the game continued, the sudden shouting and swearing were certainly a surprise to Ruby, and she tried to make herself as small as possible since she didn't know what to expect next.

Shoulders rose and fell as deep haggard breaths came from Weiss, her eyes burning though the screen. She the closed her eyes, and took one large deep breath, held it for a moment, before letting it go slowly.

"That was," she said, her voice strangely calm. "That was rather fun, Ruby." Weiss looked back at Ruby, with an oddly content smile on her face, something she found rather disturbing. "I think I'll look forward to more of this in the future." Without saying anything else, Weiss dusted off her dress and walked out of the door, quietly closing it behind her.

Now alone, Ruby looked to her side, and to the smashed game controller.

"I'm going to need to buy a lot of those."

000

"I really don't see what the big deal is," Yang whispered to Ruby, both girls sitting on the elder one's bunks.

"It's weird!" Ruby whispered back her eyes not leaving the corner of the room.

"So what? She likes that game. I'll admit I'm surprised that she likes it at all. I thought she'd be more into those point and click ones."

"No, but you see, when she plays it, she gets really, really, _really angry. _Then when she's done, she's all happy and stuff. It's kind of freaky!"

Yang rolled her eyes

"I'm serious!" Ruby pointed to Weiss playing her game. On the screen, it looked like Weiss was setting someone on fire with a gas can.

"Yeah, and? I do that all the time. Though, I don't need a gas can."

"But it always ends in overkill!" Back on the screen, Weiss had begun to shoot at the bodies with a machine gun, the force of the bullets pushing them across the ground. "I dunno, she' just crazy."

"I say anger issues," came a voice from below the bunk. "You two are aware I can hear you, right?"

Ruby and Yang quickly glanced at each other. "We know that," Yang said.

"Wait? Anger issues?" Ruby looked over the edge of the bed, looking upside-down at Blake. Yang soon joined her, her long blonde hair almost reaching the below mattress.

Closing her book, Blake sat up and leaned to the sisters. "I think she's just using that game to relieve some major anger issues she has."

"Really?" Ruby asked, pulling her head back up slightly. "You think it's with me? Did I do something?"

Blake's ears twitched. "No, I can hear what she's muttering, and she's not mentioned you at all."

"Then what's she saying?" Yang asked.

Looking at Weiss again, Blake cat ears twitched again. "She has a surprisingly colorful vocabulary, and none of it is directed at any of us."

Ruby looked to Weiss, who was now in a firefight is several police officers. "Can you hear who?"

Blake didn't answer right away, she only narrowed her eyes, her ears flickering. "You know," she said, finally. "Weiss kind of reminds me of a friend I had. He was a nice man, but he also had some trouble with his temper."

"You mean like Yang?"

Yang shot Ruby a death glare with slightly red eyes.

"No. Yang gets angry, explodes, and then it goes away as quickly as it came. My friend would bottle everything up, but you could always tell something was wrong. Eventually, it would all just come out." Blake lowered her eyes. "It was never a pleasant sight."

"What are you saying?"

Blake looked back to Ruby. "What I'm saying is that let her have her fun. Let her vent whatever issues she has. It'll be better in the long run if she does." With that, she picked up her book and continued where she left off.

Ruby pulled herself back up, and Yang followed. "I think I'm going to agree with Blake here."

"You sure?" Yang asked back.

On the screen, Ruby saw Weiss dive-bomb a jet, missiles firing off, right into a helicopter.

"Yeah... I'm sure."

000

Please review,

Mrfipp


End file.
